1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to business systems with which a customer can be in direct electronic communication with a vendor, e.g., via a system such as the Internet global communications system. In certain aspects, this invention relates to such systems that also provide guaranteed pricing for a predetermined time period so that a consumer is assured that an item purchased will not be sold in the near future at a discount or sale price which is not made available to the consumer.
2. Description of Related Art
Filed on even date herewith is the application entitled “Business System” naming Sunil Thakur and Zulfiqar Momin as inventors. This application is incorporated fully herein for all purposes including its discussion of Related Art.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a system that provides to a consumer the assurance that the consumer will not buy an item or service and then find out in the near future that the item or service was made available at a much lower price. There has long been a need for such a system usable with Internet business systems and network systems.